


This isn't just a chapter

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: The Last Man on Earth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Missing Scene, set during the time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: It never was
Relationships: Erica Dundee/Gail Klosterman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	This isn't just a chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isso não é apenas um capítulo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795690) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



It was late at night and the rest of the group was already asleep. Erica knew she and Gail probably should sleep too. But instead she found herself saying:

"Do you remember that we considered hooking up with Tandy when we first met him?"

Gail's disgusted expression after hearing this comment made Erica laugh.

“Please don't remind me of this dark chapter of my past”

“Our past”

“Being a shared experience makes it no less mortifying. My God what were we thinking? ”

"Well we didn't know him well enough at the time and according to yourself you missed having sex with men"

Erica didn't want the last part of the sentence to sound bitter but that's how it did. Probably because inside it felt that way.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter"

"Well I think it matters if you mentioned it"

Erica remained quiet. 

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't want to stop hooking up after we met the others?"

“I'm not trying to tell you anything. But yes I didn't want to. But you made it clear how you felt so it doesn't matter. ”

"But I didn't want to stop either"

Erica looked at her, somewhat surprised, as if the possibility had never even crossed her mind. 

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to continue after we met the others?" Gail continued.

“Because I assumed that if you had changed your mind you would have told me. You were always more direct than me. ”

"Damn it"

“Yeah… I miss kissing you, I missed even when I was with Phill, I missed in my short time with Mike. I'm missing now ”

Gail responded by kissing her, slowly but not lightly. She only stopped because she noticed that Erica had started to cry.

"Why are you crying honey?"

“Because I want more than kisses”

"Hum ... are you crying because you want to bang?"

“No you idiot. I'm crying because I don't want just that, I don't want just to kiss and have sex and whatever when you're lonely or bored or horny. I want what Carol and Tandy have, what Todd and Melissa have. When you disappeared I missed you so much and I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again. Finding the others didn't changed your place in my heart no one here or anywhere matters to me as much as you do. I love you more than anyone else in the world and I think I'm in love with you. ”

“So no reason to cry. If that's what you want you can have ”

"Really ?"

"Yes"

Gail said and kissed her again, this time slowly and lightly, the kind of kiss that preceded thousands more kisses to come in the future.

  
  



End file.
